An agricultural harvesting machine for harvesting corn or maize includes a specialized header assembly for separating and guiding crops during harvesting. This header assembly typically uses row separators which create an opening to guide the stalks of the crops into stalkways containing snapping rolls that separate the crop from the stalk. Accurate positioning of the crop prior to reaching the snap rolls is important to prevent excessive crop waste due to corn head loss and the like.
Modern work machines, such as tractors and agricultural combine harvesters are often equipped with remote positioning systems such as a Differential Global Positioning System (DGPS) for use with auto guidance systems. These positioning systems are limited in their ability to accurately function in crops requiring increased steering accuracy, such as corn and the like, due to “stack up” of errors. Although the DGPS may provide relatively precise accuracy as to the position of the DGPS sensor, mathematical translation of that position to the position of the planter may introduce approximation and rounding errors, and the like, which may be further compounded when translating the position of the DGPS sensor on the combine to the position of the header during harvesting. These errors may be further compounded by uneven terrain such as hills and depressions and the like. Errors may be introduced, in part, due to approximations in the height of the DGPS sensor as compared to the ground and/or header height, as well as approximations of the distance fore or aft of the DGPS sensor of the planter and/or header.
In addition, the harvesting machine will likely travel a different swath order based on a different centerline than the planting machine. For example, it is not unusual to use a 24 row planter and an 8 row harvester in a particular field. The row map created using the 24 row planter uses a different reference line or machine centerline than that of the 8 row harvester. It is also beneficial to have the capability to skip passes when harvesting a field allowing the harvester to operate in a control traffic scheme that can reduce compaction and increase yield as well as allowing traditional and high value or specialized crops to be harvested from a single field.
It is also desirable to unload on the go with a cart driving alongside the harvester on the left or unloading side of the machine. Thus the harvesting machine may follow a swath pattern that skips passes to always provide a previously harvested swath or road on its unloading side.
These planting and harvesting variations and other sources of error may degrade the accuracy of the information used by the auto guidance system. Thus the auto guidance system may not achieve the +/−4 inch accuracy at the corn head row unit required for harvesting corn. Undesirable harvesting conditions, including excessive head loss may result if the crop is more than +/−4 inches from the centerline of the snapping rolls of the harvester.
The specialized headers used for harvesting corn, and the like, include sensors on the row separators extending into the opening through which the crops pass, which sensors are sensitive to physical contact with the crops. When the sensors detect the presence of crops that are not centered between the row separators, misalignment between the header and the crop row may exist. Many combines include a “nudging” capability to supplement the auto guidance system and improve header and crop alignment. The auto guidance system uses a reference line that extends between the ends of a swath of a field called an a-b line. When the operator notices that the header and the crop row are out of alignment, the operator implements one or more nudge commands. Each command shifts the auto guidance system a-b line by a small increment, for example, 10 centimeters, to realign the header with the crop row. Inattention or operator fatigue may result in a delay in implementing the nudge command and/or undercorrection or overcorrection thus leading to undesirable harvesting characteristics and even crop loss.
Reference in the above regard, Day, V et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,175, which discloses a guidance control system that links the row sensors directly to one steerable wheel actuator. As the row sensors detect misalignment between the crop and the header, a valve is opened allowing hydraulic fluid flow to the steerable wheel's actuator to turn the wheel in a direction for realigning the header and the crop row. However, it is foreseen that use of a system such as this could be problematic when used with an auto guidance steering system. For instance, it is foreseen that the actuation of the steerable wheel in response to the row sensor could be interpreted by the auto guidance system as a steering error that needs to be corrected. Thus, the row sensor correction and the auto guidance system commands may conflict, causing a series of commands or inputs resulting in an oscillation of the steerable wheel.
Accordingly, what is sought is an auto guidance system which includes automatic steering correction in response to header and crop row misalignment that can be adapted for use in row crop environments that can overcome and/or correct header and crop row misalignment errors due to various factors, which can include, but are not limited to, stack up of errors from the remote positioning system, uneven terrain, variations in planting and harvesting path order, and the like, and which overcomes one or more of the problems and shortcomings set forth above.